


All Choked Up

by Iolite666



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Breathplay, Choking, Dragon Corrin, M/M, Tongue Fucking, Xenophilia, closest to dragon fucking on here rip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:53:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21826243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iolite666/pseuds/Iolite666
Summary: Iago is causing trouble in Hoshido at the time of Corrin's rampage, and gets caught up in a situation that is far from ideal, leaving him exhausted and naked in the middle of the burning village.
Relationships: Macbeth | Iago/My Unit | Kamui | Corrin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	All Choked Up

Fires raged, a peaceful and sacred courtyard desecrated with the vile magical energy of Nohr, and amongst the rubble stood Corrin, twisted and mutated into a form that was once thought long forgotten, scaled and hulking, yet delicate and lithe. Silver scales gleaming horrifically in the flickering flames, antlers branching to sky, lightning in fire, tail whipping about, searching, seeking.

Something felt _wrong_. This, Corrin knew, something felt wrong and bad and horrific and terrible, his senses were screaming at him, but from which direction? Each place he looked, his back arched in discomfort, the fire and rubble rubbing him the wrong way. This place was meant to be beautiful, meant to be a place of peace and reconciliation, and yet it had been _ruined_.

His snout wrinkled, there was something slimy and lingering in the air, it smelt like ink and darkness and corruption, and the trail led out of the courtyard, towards the town.  _No!_ He needed to protect them, he needed to, needed to… Rational thought escaped him, his four legs loping over the rubble with ease, claws skittering over cracked stone as he ran towards the source of the disgusting feeling, the trail getting thicker and oilier as he did, the same scent that had been on the ruins of the blade that he had woken up next to in this form. Nohr, sorcerers, magic,  _black magic_ .

It was palpable now, it hung in the air and dragged down his throat, sticking to his lungs as the vilest tar, he was close. A corner ahead, and Corrin overshot, his claws failing to grip the cleaner stone flooring, the centre of the village less affected by what had happened in the courtyard, and his body was sent careening into the building in front, flimsy wood crumpling under the jagged weight of his new form, crunching and splintering against harder than steel scales.

There.  _Iago._ That treacherous scheming lying  _low-life_ .  Glaring out with an eyeless face, Corrin snarls low, Iago stood out like a sore thumb, blacks and feathers and glinting gold among the panicking Hoshidan citizens.  _What was he doing here? Sewing chaos and destruction_ , his mind answered for him,  _Destroy him, take what he knows and destroy him with it._

Corrin shook his great wings, dislodging the remains of the building from his body like water off metal, his claws screeching into stone as he braced and launched himself forwards, taking off at incredible speed, buildings and decorations destroyed in the horror that had consumed this place blurring in his peripheral vision. His sight narrowed. Heart pounded. Iago.

He barrelled over, his claws skittering as he began to lose his grip once more, but it didn’t matter. He was nearly there, he nearly had his answers, _he would have his revenge_. The sorcerer startled before him, beholding his form with shock before twisting into a foul sneer, eye narrowing, standing his ground despite the fear Corrin could smell rolling off him in waves. _Good. Let him be terrified, let him feel what he has reaped upon these people, let it consume him from the inside out._

Spells glanced off his scales, barely grazing his buried conscious thoughts as an issue, black corruption trying to seep underneath his armour, to crawl in and never leave, drive him to wailing in torment in the night as he could only but relive his worst moments over and over and over again. He would not allow it, he would tear that very corruption out of his flesh with wicked fangs, carve himself wholly anew before he would let it take him over. _Iago would not win_.

He relished in that horrid shock as he kept moving onwards, the mage turning at last to run, but it was far too late. _Far too late!_ His hindbrain crowed, proud in its capture, smug in its assuredness that Iago would not escape from him. He knew now, that this snake could not be trusted. Had he caused this? _Of course he did. Exact justice, find out what he knows_.

Iago scrambled, claws curving over his very body, the beast above him huffing and snarling through it’s featureless face, and his mind _screamed_ as it’s very being was assaulted, and before he could rationalise through the sharp pain pervading his entire body, a voice spoke, clear as day yet low with threat. _You! What do you know?_

“H-hah! You think I would tell you, snarling beast that you are? You would likely not even understand basic communication, let alone anything of import should I decide to tell you- _hgrk!”_

Iago spluttered under those wicked claws, their sharp razor edge just threatening his neck so, blood rushing to his pale complexion, flushing it pink with exertion. Kicking his legs up, Iago refused to acknowledge… _that_. Base and crude as it was, he could feel hardness pulsing to life in his pants, constricted as they were, they kept it restrained. Not like a beast like this would understand the intricacies of his desires, no matter how much he wished it would, for one moment of sheer animalistic bliss.

Corrin sniffed the air, and he slipped in shock, weight bearing suddenly down, and Iago _writhed_ the pressure cutting off his air supply, the only sensations registering in his mind a gasping need for oxygen, and the steady thrumming pulse of his cock to the beat of his heart, throbbing in his pants. Corrin inhaled again. Fear, shock, those he expected. Lust and arousal? _Dirty little slut,_ his brain rumbled at him, _excited by claws and an inability to breath. We do not need to interrogate him. Ruin him in other ways._

Before Corrin’s slowly resurfacing conscious mind could parse the meaning, his weight bore down further and the wheeze it garnered from Iago beneath him was simply intoxicating. A shift in his undercarriage, and Corrin widened his stance, for his cloaca to gape, the diamond shaped tip of his cock peeking through the opening before the hardened flesh slid forward, twitching as it breached into flame heated air, still colder than the scorching of his insides. His cock halted, as if blocked by something, and then in a sudden pop forward as his knot surged and fattened up, throbbing as it inflated, trapping his cock outside of his slit. _He smells so good, like a bitch in heat. Don’t you want to breed him?_

Corrin rumbled, conscious brain diving back down into a haze of messy lust. He wanted, no, _needed_ this, revenge in true form, to take this powerful man and reduce him to a sobbing wreck of a needy bitch. He clenched his one foot, tightening his claws, making Iago scramble at his claws, hands grasping the unyielding sharpness that threatened to crush his throat, protests morphing to choked out wheezes and whines.

His other paw travelled further down, catching on the gauzy material barely hiding sinful flesh from display. _Good, a mate that knows how to present to his alpha…_ Corrin’s claws hooked into the flimsy fabric and tore, the loud rip echoing in both their ears, a certain finality to this brutal act of undressing. With a swipe, the front of Iago’s outfit tore clean off his body, pale flesh exposed to the roasting air, the heat prickling uncomfortably on his skin. But what mattered most, what drew that _thing’s_ attention to him most, was the slap of his cock on his stomach, hard and twitching, having not flagged at all under the assault of Corrin’s claws.

As the dragon above him began to lean forward, his air was cut off again, and Iago gasped as it made his cock twitch and leak pre-cum over the light dusting of hair on his stomach. Merciful Anankos, it _hurt_ , but each wheezing breath in and staggered gasp out had his heart starting to pound in his head, a dull _thump-thump-thu-thump,_ a primal rhythm that spoke of nothing but pure desire that burned hot within him, rage and indignation pushed to the side as arousal took over. He needed this.

Searing heat, hotter than the air around him dragged over his stomach, wetness left behind cooling his skin, goosebumps rising as he shivered slightly. Iago prised his eyes open from where they had fallen shut under the duress of trying to breath safely, and his breath hitched independently of the claws around his neck. Trailing from Corrin’s maw was a _huge_ tongue, and the saliva clinging to and dripping from it was evaporating slightly from the combination of body heat and the heat wavering the air.

What on earth was he- Oh, oh fuck, the wet heat dragged up Iago’s front, catching his cock in a hot wet drag that had his back arching into to the sensation, the slight roughness on his skin pulling his foreskin up almost painfully, and he panted into the pain, the feeling addicting, clinging onto his hindbrain.

The pressure on his throat released and the rush of air to his head made him _whine_ , dizziness assaulting his senses as the light-headedness fled from him, only for it to return in a wetter, slimier variety as that _thing’s_ tongue wrapping around his throat once, twice, three times, before the leftover length trailed upwards and prodded out his mouth, forcing its way in past his teeth. Iago tried to muster the strength to bite down, to inflict even a fraction of the pain upon Corrin that he was inflicting upon him now. A snarl echoed in his head, as if reading what he was thinking of doing, and Corrin’s paw that had lifted from his throat to allow room for his tongue jabbed close to his chest, claws tracing over his heart, a non-subtle warning, Corrin could eviscerate him if he so chose.

Distantly, Iago could hear a rhythmic, almost wet slapping, and straining his neck up, he looked towards Corrin’s undercarriage. The beast was… slapping its cock against its stomach? Why would he- his answer came when Corrin’s cock leaked a bead of pre-cum that lewdly stretched from the softness of his underbelly to the tip of his cock. Corrin was _masturbating_. Corrin was getting off on watching him struggle, watching him _suffer_. Iago forced his body limp and opened his mouth. Fine. If the Prince wished to see him struggle, he would not give him that delight any longer.

Iago gagged as Corrin’s tongue surged down his throat, his body jerking as he tried to dislodge the intrusion through force, but it stayed and it explored, not quite tickling so far down, but it felt _wrong_.

“Mmmmph! Hrk, mmmmmmrrin..!”

His body jerked again, half in a full-body gag, half in assaulted pleasure, as he felt cool danger stroke along the underside of his cock. Claws. Corrin’s claws, sharp enough that he had seem the gouge stone as the dragon has ran towards him, were now petting against his cock in an inexorable rub, the tough ridges of it dragging against bis base. His cock twitched and leaked as he tried, again, to struggle for air, for freedom. Anankos, he really _was_ getting off on this.

Heat was roiling in his stomach as his vision dotted with black, his renewed struggles fading away involuntarily as the lack of oxygen starved his muscles of strength, his hands clawing at the soft squish of Corrin’s tongue around his neck, an unrelenting force despite the giving texture.

“Mmmmph, mmmm, fnnnnnnhhhhhh…!!!” The pleasure peaked as his vision blacked out entirely for a moment, his cock twitching against his stomach and spurting cum all over his ruined clothes and claw marked skin, some landing on the still rubbing claw that propped his orgasm on for longer than he intended, and not for the first time in this encounter tears pricked at his eyes.

They overflowed as his eyes clenched shut in the wake of his temporary blindness, before they shot back open as air rushed back as Corrin’s tongue withdrew from his throat but stayed wrapped around him and at the _searing_ heat landing on him, wet spurts that he soon traced to the beast’s cock, cumming all over him as his ears _rang_ with the volume of Corrin’s triumphant roar echoing in his mind.

Corrin’s orgasm dragged on and the spurts never seemed to stop, soaking through his clothes and clinging to his chest, covering his stomach and rapidly softening cock, and based on the twitch that Corrin’s tongue gave around his throat, landed upon the beasts own taste-buds.

At last, the tongue unwound from his neck, and Iago watched in horrified fascination as it trailed down the beast’s own body to lap at his own cock, that was slowly receding back into its cloaca.

_Not bred, but claimed nonetheless. Let the beasts do to you what they will, I care not._

Iago couldn’t bring himself to move from where he lay, drenched in saliva and cum, clothes torn beyond recognition. He couldn’t muster the energy to sit himself up, let alone warp away. How had things gone so wrong?


End file.
